


you are the light

by partiallight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: G'raha Tia gets his new name.





	you are the light

"Crystal Exarch!" A Miqo'te-- no, they're called Mystel here-- girl warmly smiles at G'raha Tia and offers him flowers.

Those were no doubt not easy to obtain for a child, but more importantly...

"Crystal... what?" G'raha Tia blinks, but it's not like the girl could see it due to G'raha's hood.

"That's what they call you these days. I mean, you are the leader of this place, right? And you're made of pretty crystals!" The girl grins, and her ears twitch.

That was not how G'raha had planned for it to go. He had meant to create a sanctuary for those who sought to escape the flood, and then work from the shadows where he is more free to move.

Then again, his body is bound to the crystal tower, and has been for the past six years he spent in The First. This was bound to happen. But him? A leader? He'd hoped Crystarium would be a leaderless place.

But perhaps that is too much to ask so soon after the apocalypse.

"I wouldn't call myself a leader," G'raha says half-sheepishly, taking the girl's flowers. "But thanks."

"Crystal Exarch!" A man runs up to him. "My apologies, my daughter just wanted to thank you again, but I told her you're busy."

G'raha Tia tilts his head. "Thank me?"

"You saved my wife a few weeks ago."

"Oh." G'raha Tia smiles ever so slightly. "It's not worth mentioning."

He thinks of the deeds the Warrior of Light has done-- the deeds the Warrior of Light is about to do-- and he can't help but to think that they would be a better fit for the job. Or Cid. Or literally anyone.

Can't be helped. 

G'raha Tia makes a mental note to do his black magic studies at night-- he evidently will be needed more during the day if people are starting to see him as a leader.

_At least this way I won't have to think of a fake name._


End file.
